One Step Back
by nutellatacos
Summary: An AU look at Jack's observations. 1 of 1; AU SpyFam and S


****

A/N: I know, I know, "Whata? Aren't you suppose to be updating your other fic??" Sorry guys... I'm a horrible procrastinator and it should be up sometime soon. Mr. Sandman got lost on the way to my house and this fic was the byproduct. I don't know where the idea came from but I can say the heartache was inspired by real life events.. :( I won't bring _you_ down too, so enjoy this little ficlet. 

****

Archive: Fanfiction.net, Allies, COVERme, and French Mafia. I'd love to get other places- just ask. :) 

****

Disclaimer: Owned by JJ and his buddies. My birthday's coming up in about a month though? 

+**One Step Back**+

"So then he says, 'Wait a second! That's my shoe!'" 

His humorless joke was answered with a silence as Weiss laughed hysterically. After a moment, Steven joined in but the others at the table settled to smile politely. It was only Jack and Vaughn that made no attempt to humor him. 

__

This was why he never went to Christmas parties. _This _is why he went out of his way to avoid them. 

Jack brought his champagne glass to his lips and took a long sip as the table erupted in talk once again. The annual CIA Christmas parties almost mandatory in attendance and of the things they did scrape, the tradition wasn't one of them. The room was elaborately decorated with lights and even had a small orchestra playing as his usually stoic co-workers dance gracefully around the ballroom. He snorted as another slow sang began to play. Many of the dancers left the floor but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Vaughn pulling on his daughter to get up. 

He cleared his throat and addressed to entire table. "Excuse me gentlemen," he paused seeing Robin's icy glare. "... And lady. But I'd like to take my lovely fiancé for some much needed time on the dance floor." He said grinning at Sydney. 

"We dance fine, Vaughn. Besides, we have a lot of time before-"

He gave her a knowing look and offered her his hand. "I know."

She laughed and accepted it as they walked off to dance floor. Jack was tempted to roll his eyes but a small smile managed to creep onto his face. To his far left, Weiss snorted. 

"Who does that guy think he is? He's cheesier than ball park nachos and Syd _still_ falls for it every time." 

"That's so romantic.. Mr. Vaughn and Sydney are so in love." Robin added dreamily. "I wish Jimmy could do that for me someday." 

"What!?" Dixon exclaimed. 

Before Robin gave Dixon a heart attack, what she had said was true; Jack could give them that much. To him, no one was worthy of Sydney, but Michael Vaughn came as close as you could get. The once scrawny, ambitious young agent had come a long way and along side him was Sydney. "Young and in love" was a term he heard thrown around a lot and it showed every time they were together. It had been hard to accept the fact that Sydney would spend the rest of her life with this boy, but he made her happier than he'd ever seen her before. He knew that Vaughn would accept torture before he ever hurt her. 

He watched the young couple on the nearly empty dance floor. Vaughn spinned her and pulled her back to him, holding her closer than Jack would like. She laughed softly as he bent close to her ear to whisper something. She answered only by blushing and burying her face in the crook of his neck. Lately, he didn't know what was wrong- something like this would bother him immensely, but he couldn't find the hate he usually held for Sydney's suitors. Like all the others, Vaughn had promised his daughter the moon and the stars.

The thing that made him different was no one could try harder to get them for her. 

Jack smiled involuntarily as he reminisced on the happier moment. It was only a few months ago but far in the past for Sydney and sadly, for him too. Michael Vaughn was gone now. 

He looked out the window shield as he sat in his car. The sky was a murky and dark as the rain pounded down on the glass. He smiled bitterly. This was the setting in all the sappy movies when something bad was going to happen. Jack looked out again at the apartment door. The quaint little apartment that she and Vaughn shared was had an unusual quiet aura. Sydney was somewhere inside and it was only a matter of time before he had to go inside. He'd done harder things in his life, but somehow, this was one thing he dreaded doing. 

He remembered the picture that he had in his head. It wasn't suppose to be like this at all. She and Vaughn were suppose to get married and as they had jokingly told him once, make him a grandfather someday. They had their whole lives set in stone together and something like the job he went into each day took that away. He wanted her to love, but not this. Sydney had suffered so much in her life and the one person who could give her the happiness she deserved was long gone. 

It was now or never. He took the key out of the ignition and opened the car door. The rain came down heavier now but he didn't care. Not surprisingly, the door was left unlocked as he walked into the once cozy home. He heard the patter of feet on the floor and saw two yellow eyes in the distance. The little bulldog that usually was chaotic at his presence was struck silent. There was a sadness in his tired eyes and Jack sensed that he too knew the fate of his master. 

He heard Sydney before he reached the kitchen. The little girl that raised herself and saved the world weekly was lying in a crumpled heap, propped up only by the cabinet drawers. The phone lay discarded beside her. Sydney turned to look at him as he walked into the room. Her eyes had lost the sparkle of the past few years and were puffy and strained. In the faint light, he could see the tears that dried and gave her the face of a person who had endured way too much. 

When she was born, Jack wanted the world for her. He wanted her to achieve every dream and experience the rare feeling he once felt for her mother. She wanted her to love, but not this. 

"Sydney.. Please get up, honey." He coaxed offering her his arm. 

She didn't acknowledge him and looked away to a set of picture frames that littered the mantel. He gave up and sat down slowly in the seat next to her. Jack carefully put his arm around her and only then did she look away and bury her face into his jacket. 

"Daddy..." He responded, holding her tighter as she sobbed openly. "He promised, Daddy..." She murmured again. 

Jack nodded, afraid to ask just what Vaughn had promised. No manual or rulebook showed him what to do at a time like this. There was no one he could hurt to make the hurt she felt just go away. 

"It'll be okay, sweetheart." he said softly. His empty words held no meaning and Jack himself knew his promise wasn't going to come true anytime soon. 

****

A/N: A lot of people were confused after my other fic, _Frozen _Instant, so I'm gonna make it clear; our beloved Vaughn died and he and Syd were engaged. Now go back and read it and go, "Oh!" I'll be here when you get back..

Do do do do doo... 

You're back! Now the actual author's note: This was pretty short- the actual story is only 1147 words; I know, small world. Alright.. I don't know where that came from... I felt angsty, but I hope you liked it. (Did you?) You know the drill, (cause you're so pretty) review and make me a happy chica. 


End file.
